


Blind date Ereri/Riren

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, aot - Freeform, ereri, ervi, omfg, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two of humanities strongest soldiers are set up on a blind date? Will there love last? Or Will it be a one night stand that's breaks someone's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind date Ereri/Riren

"Eren?!?!?!?"

"Levi??!??!?"

Levi's P.O.V

Wow, I never fucking expected of all people, Eren Jager, to be the person that Hanji would set me up with. I am sad to say this, but for once, Hanji Zoe, the woman with the strange obsession over titans, suceeded in surprising me, humanitys strongist, Levi Rivalle. Where was my life going?

The temorary look of disbelief was soon wiped off my face as my usual look of annoyance took over, visually saddening the bright-eyed boy sitting in front of me as a light blush began to form on my face. Reluctently I stood up to face a wide-eyed Hanji staring at Eren and I, anticipation clear on her face.

"Seriously Hanji?" I questioned, looking over my sholder to see that the bright eyes I was just recently looking at, dimming as a look of hurt crossed his face, I guess he liked me, well I couldn't really blame him, I was pretty hot. As I sigh, I let a small smile creep onto my face as I continue, looking back at the boy as I spoke " Your really expect me to go on a date with him with all of you standing there?"

As soon as i say those words the sadness on the young cadets face is instantaneously replaced with a ear-too-ear shit eating grin. The five other people took the hint and walked away, except for one person inpraticular. Mikasa. And as planned she came up to me and said something along the lines of ' hurt Eren and I'll shove this blade straight up your ass' or something along those lines. It took a few minutes, but after everyone was out of site, I turned to the worn old table, taking a seat directly across from Eren. Looking at the boy I realize that his shit-eating grin was replaced with a timid smile.

Eren looks up to me with the aqua eyes and he mutters one phrase "Thank you Levi"

Eren's P.O.V

"Thank you Levi" I mutter, not sure if the raven haired man had herd me or not.

It turns out the raven was listening as a heard him reply with a simple "Why brat? I haven't done anything for you"

I was dumbfounded by the words Levi just said. Was he really that naive to everything he had done for me? Seriously. I would be dead right now if I it weren't for Levi. But I decided to stick with the short and simple answer.

" For giving me a chance, honestly, didn't know where Jean and Mikasa where draging me..." I paused for a momet consedering my next words carefully " but when I saw you sitting there I thought, 'Maby this might be a chance to find some one that..... loves me'" The pain was just too much to bear anymore.

I bow my head down silently as silent sobs rack through my body, not caring if Levi saw me or not. I sit there silently for what seems a eternity when Levi suddenly, stands up. Being myself, I assume that he is leaving me as one cripleing thought runs its way through my brain. 'thats it, I lost the one person that ever had the chance to fill the gaping hole in my heart' I think to my self as I suddenly feel to strong arms wrap them selves around my sholders as a warm pair of lips meet my ear as the whisper a simple phrase that makes me feel just a tiny bit better.

"Shut up brat. You ARE loved Eren"

A/N: OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LITTERALLY A CHAPTER FILLED WITH NOTHING!!!!!! I had to re-write beacuse i noticed that i as pace a little to fast when i first wrote it, so i re-wrote!!!!! nothing really special... Peace!!!!!


End file.
